Heat
by ginkaa
Summary: Tsuna drank Bianchi's milk, and her new love potions has Tsuna feeling the hots for Hibari. What will poor Tsuna do? Lots of 1827, some 8059. :HIATUS:
1. Authors Note: Please Read!

Authors Note: Please Read!

Hey guys! Thanks a bunch for commenting and reviewing Heat! And of course, thanks to the people who also added this story to their favorites/alerts list! Just wanted to say that I changed and tweaked chapter 1 abit, after I reread it, I saw _a lot _of mistakes and quickly changed them and added in a little bit more smutty goodness between our favorite couple 1827. You can bet that I'll be updating more often now! So stay tuned for Chapter 2! :D


	2. Chapter 1: How long will this last?

Hey, this is my very first KHR fanfic, and I'm pretty excited. It's mainly 1827, but since my OTP is 8059, I'll probably throw some of that in there too... Just for all you 8059 fans out there! But yeah, 1827 is my second favorite pairing. Come on guys, 1827 + 8059 = total win!

Alright, enjoy!

This is rated M for a reason, so if you do not like yaoi… then please leave.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amano Akira

---------

Tsuna gloomily drew back the curtains and looked up into the grey cloudy sky. It was going to rain again. It had been cold and wet for the past few days, and the dull atmosphere was starting to bring his spirits down.

Glancing out the window, he sighed, and sluggishly changed out of his pajamas into his black school uniform. Tsuna carelessly threw on his tie; he didn't feel bothered straightening it. Looking over himself once more, he headed down for breakfast.

When he entered the kitchen, it was surprisingly empty. He was hoping that the loud chatter would lighten his mood a bit, but Lambo and I-pin had gone off to Haru's house to play. He looked around the vacant room, a chill running down his spine. It was eerily quiet. He quickly glanced around the vacant room, if anything, it was more out of habit; living with Reborn had made him more cautious of his surroundings.

But Tsuna didn't need to worry about Reborn this morning, so he leisurely made his way to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, downing it in one go. 'That tasted kind of weird' Tsuna thought, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He turned the carton of milk but found no expiry date. Tsuna raised a brow, 'strange…' but before he could look more into it, he spotted a piece of paper. Curious, he picked it up. It was from his mom.

_Tsuna, I'm off to the grocery store! I won't be back until later. Love, Mom_. _P.S. Don't drink the milk! Bianchi is experimenting with new love potions. _Tsuna's eye twitched as he looked down at the milk carton with horror. Covering his mouth with both hands, he quickly ran to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet bowl. He waited, but nothing happened. He didn't feel sick at all.

Slowly making his way to the mirror, he checked for any unusual signs. He looked normal, and he felt normal, nothing happened. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled as he stuffed the note into his back pocket. He would have to be more careful next time. Checking the clock once more, he groaned. If he didn't hurry up he was going to get a severe beating from Hibari-san. He grabbed his book bag and shoes and rushed out the door.

Tsuna looked up at the grey clouds looming over Namimori. He sighed. It was lonely without the usual craziness surrounding his life, and as crazy as it sounded, Tsuna missed Reborn. Reborn had to go back to Italy. He was expected to be gone for another two weeks, but the reason why the ninth called him back was still unknown. It was funny how a week ago Tsuna was rejoicing at the thought of finally having some peace and quiet. But after a few days, he realized how boring life was without him. A lonely week had gone and Reborn would be back by the end of this week.

"Six more days to go…" Tsuna sighed again. He had been doing that a lot lately. He reckoned it was the weather bringing his mood down. Shrugging, Tsuna reached the main intersection but was surprised when he didn't hear the usual loud "Jyuudaime!" or "Yo Tsuna!" It was oddly quiet today. Looking around, he didn't see Yamamoto or Gokudera. Where was everybody? He usually bumped into someone by now.

Well, Ryohei was probably already at school, perfecting his boxing skills to the extreme. Kyoko-chan was either with her extreme brother or was with Haru. And only god knows where Yamamoto and Gokudera are, probably a somewhere. Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome were probably hanging downtown and Hibari-san… Tsuna felt his face heat up. It has been a couple of weeks since the Ring Conflict, and he couldn't help but feel differently towards the mysterious dark haired teen. To be honest, Tsuna didn't understand the guy at all; he was scarily violent and had a personality colder than Antarctica. He was just down right intimidating. And despite all this, he _still_ felt attracted to him.

It was strange, at first he was terrified of Hibari-san's strength and power, but after observing his behavior, he was soon able to see how overly protective Hibari-san was. Tsuna started to feel safer around him.

Tsuna knew perfectly well that Hibari-san could take care of himself, and he knew that the Namimori Prefect was a great fighter. He brought down his opponents with skillful ease. But fighting against the Gola Moska did bother him, and if he recalled that day correctly, he couldn't help but worry about the outcome. Xanxus was so confident in the indestructible machine that it made him doubt whether or not Hibari-san was strong enough. His mind was so preoccupied with Hibari's match that he couldn't train properly for his match against the Varia leader. He sighed again.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he trudged towards the Middle School gate. Checking his face, he patted his cheeks lightly. His face still felt a little hot. Tsuna frowned and headed towards the boy's bathroom.

After cooling down, Tsuna approached his locker and dumped his stuff off. He was starting to get irritated.

"Where are those two?" Tsuna muttered to himself as he walked down the empty hallway. "Forget about those two, where is everybody else? I'm pretty sure we had school today… Jeez, even Hibari-san doesn't seem to be here!" Tsuna declared loudly, his voice bouncing off the white washed walls. He cringed at the magnified echo of his voice. 'Maybe there isn't any school today?'

Tsuna thought, looking down at his watch. He stared blankly as the digital numbers read 8:10 AM. He wasn't very late, but he definitely wasn't early either. School should have started 10 minutes ago, but nobody seemed to be around. Tsuna looked around while running his hand through his messy brown hair; the quietness was starting to get to him.

As Tsuna approached his classroom, he looked blankly at the empty desks and chairs. Tsuna took another quick glance back at his watch; it was now 8:13 AM. "I can't believe I woke up early for no reason…" Tsuna grumbled. As he looked around, he made sure that there really was no school. But as he was about to turn around and leave, he noticed that his shoe lace was untied. Dumping his book bag on the ground he propped one leg up on the desk to retie his laces. As he was doing so, he thought he heard something behind him. Quickly standing upright, he shuddered, feeling a chill run down his spine. His shoulders automatically tensed up as he turned around, seeing the last person he ever wanted to see.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaked, surprised by the unexpected visit. The cloud guardian was staring him down from the doorway. Hibari looked displeased, but the frown on his face cruelly lit up when he caught Tsuna squeaked.

"You are disrupting my morning stroll… herbivore." He cocked an eyebrow as his slanted eyes narrowed at the sight of the terrified underclassmen. Tsuna suddenly felt a jolt within him. Confused, he looked down at himself. Hibari saw the unexpected reaction and frowned again at Tsuna's unusual behavior. Curious, Hibari took a step forward. Tsuna's face turned into a dark shade of red as he stared at the approaching Namimori Disciplinary Committee Leader.

Hibari's frown deepened as he turned even redder. As Hibari closed the distance between them, Tsuna started to feel something in his core grow. 'What is wrong with me?' He felt another twist in his stomach; it was not an unpleasant feeling, he couldn't explain it, but it was different. Tsuna's brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of the weird happenings. Hibari was only a couple of feet away from him now. Finally coming to his senses, he jumped back, trying to keep a safe distance between him and the prefect. Unluckily for Tsuna, he felt his back hit against the black chalk board.

Despite being a little confused, Hibari was having fun; the herbivore's reactions were amusing him to no end. Hibari wanted to see Tsuna's reactions more clearly. He slammed his hand next to Tsuna's ear, blocking the only escape he had. Tsuna cringed and held his breath as Hibari came closer, only a few inches apart now; the feeling in his stomach was increasingly intensifying. Still intrigued on seeing Tsuna's reaction, Hibari boldly trailed his hand up and down his arm.

Tsuna let out a small gasp. He felt helpless; the intense feeling was eating him up. He felt like if he didn't _do_ something soon, he was going to explode. He felt a strong need for someone.

Tsuna looked up at Hibari with wide brown eyes, 'Is it him?' Tsuna wondered.

Hibari stared at the shorter boy. The herbivore seemed troubled. Hibari casually placed his other hand on the other side of Tsuna's head, trapping him in between his arms. Tsuna felt his heart rate speed up and his stomach drop. Hibari wasn't even touching him but Tsuna's anticipation increased. His anticipation for what though? What did Tsuna want Hibari to do?

Tsuna closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, he needed to solve the problem with a clear head. He did so with no such luck, the heat radiating from Hibari's strong and lithe body was making him feel drowsy, and the smell of the clean laundry detergent he used was making his head spin. Slowly opening his hazy brown eyes, he looked up at his cloud guardian.

Tsuna closely examined Hibari's face, he didn't realize it before but Hibari-san was really… hot. The way his dark eyes glinted in the light had him shivering in delight, and the way his dark bangs partially covered his obsidian eyes made him look handsomely mysterious. Tsuna's light brown eyes took in everything in. Hibari was tall, not too muscular but not gangly looking either and Tsuna bet that under his school uniform was body to die for.

His eyes were now raking over the junction where his shoulder met his neck; he imagined himself placing a few of his kisses there. Tsuna flushed at the thought, but his eyes continued their journey up Hibari's face. He inspected the faint scars on his cheeks that he got from fighting the machine and Bel. He felt a sense of sadness wash over him, but quickly reverted back to his original task. Tsuna's eyes finally landed on Hibari's lips.

He tried to imagine what it would be like to kiss Hibari-san. Would his lips feel hard against his? Would he stick his tongue in his mouth? Was he a good-? Before he could finish that thought, he froze. He shocked himself. Was he just checking Hibari out? He didn't think he was capable of doing or even thinking such things, especially towards another boy, Hibari Kyoya no less. Tsuna's mind reeled at the thought of being attracted to boys. He was supposed to be in love with Kyoko-chan. He quickly diverted his eyes, letting out a soft "excuse me". He refused to look at Hibari.

At first, Hibari was a little taken aback at the sudden burst of desire in Tsuna's eyes as he looked him over. No doubt was the Sawada kid horny. Hibari could not help but let out a deep chuckle at the strange idea, who would've thought that little, innocent, Tsuna could get aroused by him? Tsuna was looking at his body now, and Hibari could feel the sexual tension thicken between them.

Hibari contemplated his next move, should he kiss him or leave him? His mind told him that he should leave him, but his body wanted to claim those soft pink lips and feel him, taste him. His didn't show his distress at the ongoing battle between his mind and his body.

Hibari didn't know when he started feeling for the little weakling. At the beginning, the feeling was completely new to him, he never felt such strong attraction before and he couldn't make anything of it. For a long time, it frustrated and confused him, and he took it out on the bullies.

At first, Hibari brushed it off, blaming it on his hormones, but all too soon, it was undeniable that his feelings for Sawada Tsunayoshi was more than just 'friends', if you could even call their relationship that. After a while, Hibari learned to take control of his feelings. Hibari would never admit this to anyone, but he had a feeling that the baby already knew what was going on.

Most of the time, Hibari was frustrated, mentally and sexually. Having these feelings made him weak, and quite honestly it was getting on his nerves. Never had he felt so attached to someone. Hibari was always very independent, free from emotional and physical attachments. But as he remembered Tsuna's match against the Varia Leader, he noticed the change in Tsuna's demeanor. He was no longer the little weakling he knew from school, he was different. He was powerful, faster, and stronger. His burning amber eyes held little or no emotion at all. He was a strong fighter and a worthy opponent.

The thought of overpowering that side of Tsuna made Hibari hot and hard for him. He wanted to possess that darker and stronger part of him. Hibari already had a part of the herbivore under his control, but he wanted the other part under his power as well. He wanted to unleash the fighter and make him beg and plead for him. He wanted the fighter to squirm underneath him as he rammed himself into his tight body over and over and over again. Tsuna would only be his and his alone. Not even Mukuro could touch him without his permission.

Hibari was soon brought back from his reverie as he heard a soft "excuse me". Tsuna was tense and he wasn't looking at him anymore; instead he was looking at the floor. Hibari frowned. He didn't like this sudden change of behavior. He would make the herbivore look at him if he had. Hibari leaned in slightly, his lips barely brushed the outer shell of Tsuna's ear. Tsuna's body tingled as he felt the intimacy of Hibari's lips touch his cartilage. The room was suddenly too warm for his liking. His eyes blurred as he felt something deep and pleasurable rise from the pits of his stomach. He was still staring at the ground.

"Look at me Tsunayoshi." Tsuna's eyes widened, Hibari said his name. "Look at me", Hibari repeated. Tsuna shivered at the tone of his voice, not from fear but from lust. A big part of Tsuna loved how Hibari was so dominating, but another small part of him wanted nothing more than to show him his place. Hibari was _his_ guardian after all. But the thought of overpowering Hibari was mind boggling. He would never have the strength to do it, but the thought of it was still extremely arousing.

Light brown eyes slowly met darker ones, and as he did, he felt the breath knock out of him. Tsuna swallowed thickly as Hibari's black eyes roved over his face. His eyes were dark with desire… for him.

At that thought, Tsuna could not help but let out a low moan. His hands were tightly fisted in his shirt; Tsuna's body craved for his touch. He needed to feel Hibari's hot skin under his hand. His body writhed under Hibari's intense stare. Tsuna's body was calling out for him. He unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes quickly glanced down at Hibari's then back up to his eyes, silently asking for permission.

Hibari smirked. He loved it. He loved the power he had over Tsuna. He was squirming for him, moaning for him. He would soon get what he wanted, but first, he wanted to tease the herbivore a little bit more. But it was getting harder to control himself; his reactions were no longer amusing him, if anything it was exciting him. The bulge in his pants was proof of that.

Tsuna waited for Hibari to make a move, but he was not responding. Frustrated, he scowled at the arrogant smirk. Tsuna made up his mind. If Hibari wasn't going to do anything, then he had to. Tsuna grabbed the front of Hibari's shirt and was about to pull the older boy towards him when he was suddenly slammed against the teachers table. Tsuna groaned at the pain as his back arched awkwardly, but was soon turned into a different kind as Hibari teasingly rubbed their clothed groins together.

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. He now knew what he was waiting for. He needed this, but more. He needed to feel Hibari's lips against his. He needed to feel the heated friction between their bodies. But before Tsuna could reach up for him, Hibari pulled away. Tsuna cried out in desperation.

"Hibari-san!" Hibari's smirk widened as he acknowledged his plea. "Please… Hibari-san", Tsuna continued, slowly sliding from his awkward position on the desk to the floor, "I want you…so badly"- Hibari stared at the sexy wanton look on Tsuna's face. Hibari's own desire increased as Tsuna shamelessly crawled towards him on all fours. When Tsuna finally reached him, he ran his small hands up and down Hibari's legs enticingly. Hibari's breath caught in his throat as Tsuna kneeled in front of him. He looked up at him with lust-filled eyes. "Kiss me Hibari-san…"

Hibari never took demands from anyone, and if anyone dared, they would have been bitten to death. But Tsuna looked too good to pass, plus the idea of biting him only made him harder. With that in mind, Hibari impatiently grabbed Tsuna from his kneeling position and shoved him into the wall, finally claiming his lips as his own.

It was a frenzied kiss, their mouths molded together and only parted when necessary. Hibari licked and nibbled on Tsuna's bottom lip before thrusting his tongue into his hot mouth. Tsuna's knees buckled at the sudden intensity.

If Hibari wasn't holding him up, he was sure he would have fallen. Tsuna decided to experiment a little and plunged his own tongue into Hibari's warm cavern. Tsuna's sudden boldness caught him by surprise and only made him harder. Hibari in return, crushed their bodies, leaving no space between them. They created more delicious friction between them. Tsuna let out a guttural moan. His senses were going overload.

With the grinding and Hibari sucking on his tongue, Tsuna didn't think that he had the willpower to stop Hibari. Hibari trailed openmouthed kisses down Tsuna's chin and throat. A satisfied purr left Tsuna's bruised lips as Hibari sucked and nibbled the side of his pale neck. Sexy moans, grunts, and whimpers filled the room as they moved away from the wall and onto the floor. Tsuna's head was foggy with desire as he clutched onto Hibari. The kiss was mind blowing, and who knew that Hibari was so good with his mouth? But he felt that he needed more. He wanted more. The grinding felt so _good, _but was it enough?

"Wait, Hibari-san", Tsuna whispered hoarsely in between desperate pants. Hibari to his surprise listened and stopped after a few more kisses. Hibari slowly backed away, trying to regain his control. But as he did, the heat Tsuna felt earlier suddenly shot through his body.

This time though, it wasn't the pleasant feelings he felt when he was kissing Hibari. His face felt overheated and his body felt like it was on fire. The heat was border lining unbearable, he needed air. Tsuna quickly scrambled to his feet but as he put more distance between himself and Hibari, the more excruciating the pain became.

'It's that stupid love potion Bianchi put in that milk', Tsuna thought as he collapsed. The fire within him burned and he was shaking uncontrollably. Hibari didn't understand why Tsuna was in pain, but was quickly by side his the moment he fell. As Hibari knelt next to him, the painful fiery heat disappeared and was replaced with a different kind of heat.

Tsuna sighed, how long was this love potion going to last?

----------

Hey guys, thanks for reading! If you spotted any grammatical or spelling mistakes please let me know so that I can change it right away! Thanks again for reading! The next chapter will be coming up soon!


End file.
